Drop trick
The Drop trick is a technique used to gain multiple items that can normally be obtained only once. These items will not be awarded to the player if they are already in the player's bank account, house, or inventory, or in some cases, dropped where they stand. The drop trick involves repeating the action that first obtained an item. #If a player already owns the item, they may take it with them. #Players can then drop the item while at the place where they can obtain another of that item. #A player then must perform the procedure necessary to obtain the item. #If the player wants more than one copy of that item, they can drop the new item as well, and repeat the process until they have as many as they want. Limitations A player's only limit is the amount of time a dropped item remains visible before disappearing. Once the time limit is reached (two minutes), the dropped items begin disappearing as fast as a player can obtain new ones. One method of getting around this is to take the items to the bank and note them (if they can be noted). A player must then repeat the creation process above, dropping the noted form of the item prior to gaining more. They can then return to noted form as many as they wish, thus obtaining a limitless amount of items. : Please note that untradeable items CANNOT be noted. Another method will work if the item is able to be traded on the Grand Exchange. By putting the items for sale, the items are no longer in the player's possession, and the creation process above can then be followed. It's recommended that you set the item for sale on a very high price to be sure that it isn't sold. Additional Information Multiple Capes of Accomplishments could be bought using the drop trick; however, the 20 October 2009 update has made this unnecessary. As RuneScape continues to get updated, adding new quest items/rewards, holiday rewards, minigame reward items, etc., it appears as though Jagex is making more and more of these items with only destroy options and with no drop option making the drop trick obsolete. Warning * Some items are immediately destroyed when dropped. Players cannot perform the drop trick with these items. If any player is unsure of whether or not an item will be destroyed when dropped, they can check its article in this wiki (e.g., the Ectophial.) Drop Trickable Items *Armadyl pendant *Anti-Dragon Shield *Carnillean armour *Excalibur at Lady of the Lake 500 coins each *Boots of Lightness *Blurite sword *Soul wars cape, 150k coins each *Doctors' gown *Silverlight from Grüfeld Bach *Camulet *Ring of visibility south of the Baxtorian Falls, from Rasolo the merchant *Wolfbane from Drezel *Lumberjack clothing *Ghostspeak amulet *Ghostly robes *Glarial's amulet *Gnome amulet *Chart, Sextant, and Watch *Cat training medal *Catspeak amulet *Korasi's Sword 250k coins each *Mith grapple *Salve shards used to make Salve amulets *Golden mining suit *Darklight *Zanik's crossbow costing an Adamant crossbow each Items not Drop Trickable *Any destroyable item *Clue Scrolls can be dropped, however you will not be able to pick up another Clue Scroll once you have one in your inventory *Lunar staves **While the drop trick does not apply, multiple Lunar staves may be made prior to finishing Lunar Diplomacy, but after the quest, no more can be made *Easter ring *God capes *Zombie head Category:Mechanics